The Final Straw
by Kanomi-Fro
Summary: Inuyasha left to see Kikyo AGAIN. He broke Kagome's heart AGAIN. Kagome's sick of it and she's returned to her own time. Will she ever come back? Oneshot. Rated T for some minor language issues.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this a fanfic that u probably wont like. It's just what would happen if Kagome had more of a temper, and Inuyasha stopped being such a lucky bastard. Plz review.

Kagome sighed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Lady Kaede had all fallen asleep. Inuyasha was still gone.

He had caught Kikyo's scent that morning and had gone off looking for her.

Kagome couldn't sleep. She couldn't rest. The man that she loved was off searching for another woman. And she knew that this wouldn't be the last time.

No matter what, Kikyo had a permanent spot in Inuyasha's heart. One that Kagome could never surpass. No matter what Kikyo did, Inuyasha loved her. He couldn't get over her when she died, he couldn't get over her when she wanted to _kill_ him.

But Kagome was there. Kagome gave him everything. He loved her back, but he would never love her enough. He would never love her more than Kikyo.

Kagome lay down and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't sleep, though. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to find Inuyasha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile…

"Kikyooooo!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku was holding her tight, he could kill her at any given moment.

Inuyasha had just intruded on them in the forest. Probably, just in time.

Naraku laughed at Inuyasha.

"What's wrong, pup?" he asked, evilly, as he tightened his grip on Kikyo's arms.

Inuyasha was burning with anger. He hit Naraku with the windscar.

Amazingly, it took him down. It didn't kill him, but he looked injured.

Inuyasha's anger had overcome his common sense.

He could have hit Kikyo, but his shot just barely missed her. Naraku flew up and left them.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" he asked, running to her.

He stopped in his tracks when Kikyo took an arrow and pointed it at him.

"I'm fine, hanyou" she said, roughly. She had never called him a hanyou before.

"Kikyo…" he whispered. It was happening again. He was reliving it again. Kikyo laughed, bitterly, when she realized this by the look on his face.

She put her arrow down and slowly edged towards him. She pulled him down and kissed him.

For the longest time, she had wanted to kill him. Why was she kissing him?

He immediately pulled out.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Inuyasha, do you still love me?" Kikyo asked.

"You know I do" he replied, without the usual embarrassment.

"Do you love Kagome, too?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha remained silent for a minute.

"Yes, but she could never replace you" he answered. He felt awful for saying that. He loved Kagome so much. How could he talk like she was nothing?

"Oh, I see. You like her, but you like me a little more, eh? That's not good enough, Inuyasha. Run to her. We will never be" she said, coldly.

Inuyasha simply stared. She had never directly told him that they would never be together again. He didn't know anything could hurt this bad.

Her soul collectors picked her up and she was whisked away.

"Kikyooooo!" he cried out in pain.

Kagome was watching, yet again, from behind one of the trees. She thought she would cry, but the tears didn't come. She had cried in the past, because she knew she would have to endure the pain, and it would happen again.

But she didn't cry. This would be the last time. She wasn't going to wait for him to cheat again. She ran back to Kaede's hut, before Inuyasha would know she had been watching.

She lay down, and pretended to sleep. About ten minutes later, Inuyasha arrived. He lay down, also, but didn't go to sleep, either.

The next day, she wouldn't ride on Inuyasha's back. She wouldn't speak to him more than necessary. But she wouldn't tell him she was mad, either.

Inuyasha knew she was mad. She knew about what had happened with Kikyo, somehow. But she always forgave him eventually. He hated himself for taking her for granted like that, though.

Later that night, after the rest were asleep, Inuyasha and Kagome sat alone by the fire.

"I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome said, drifting off to sleep.

"I…I love you, too" he said to her.

"But not more than _her_" Kagome stated, bitterly. Inuyasha remained silent. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't verify it, either.

"Kagome…I…." he stopped, realizing she was asleep. He tried to go to sleep. He finally did, when the sun was about to come up.

When he awoke, Kagome wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked Miroku, who had also awoken.

"You tell me" Miroku replied suspiciously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was back in her own time. She had spent all of her money. A construction worker was currently sealing up the well with concrete. He hadn't asked any questions.

She was leaving the feudal era and leaving Inuyasha. Watching him run back to Kikyo time and time again was killing her on the inside. She had taken enough shit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha decided to give her some space. He'd let her stay in her own time a couple days, and let her cool off.

When she wasn't back a week later, he got worried. He ran to the well and tried to jump down. He landed on something hard with at thump. Why couldn't he get through?

She had sealed it. Why had she sealed it? Why didn't she want him anymore?

Why?

0000000000000000000 Ten Years Later 00000000000000000000

Warring technology had advanced in the feudal era. They had defeated Naraku, and Miroku and Sango had married and settled in a small village.

Inuyasha hadn't found or caught Kikyo's scent in years, and assumed she was dead or in hiding.

He didn't care anymore. He could only think of Kagome. And hated himself everyday for driving her away. He had cheated on her one time too many, and she had left. He pushed his luck, and she had left.

He roamed the country, fighting off demons for people, and trying to do good in other people's lives. In a way, he was trying to fix his karma. He had been a bad person to Kagome and, somewhere in the back of his head, was hoping that maybe if he was a good person to other people, Kagome would return.

He occasionally visited Miroku and Sango, since all their children thought of him as an uncle.

He now knew what it was like for Kagome. Putting on a fake smile for the people around you, when you were dying inside.

One day, he heard of something called a "bomb". It could blow up things in an instant, they said. He got one of these "bombs" and threw it down the well. It blew the seal up, and he jumped down.

He had to see Kagome again. Even if she didn't want to see him.

He came out in the basement. Amazingly, he hadn't done any damage to the well. He had only blown the seal up.

It looked the same as it always had, except there was a lot of junk in it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome came down the stairs. She was taller, her hair was grown down to her waist, and she no longer wore her silly school uniform, but it was definitely Kagome.

"Kagome" he whispered "Why did you leave?"

Kagome felt all the old anger rising up again. She had missed Inuyasha a while after she left, but she had started dating Hojo and fallen in love with him. They were married now, and she hadn't thought about Inuyasha in years.

"Why did I leave? WHY DID I LEAVE? Because you were a cheating bastard! How long did you really think I would stay? How long did you think I would keep letting you treat me like shit?" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha looked down in shame.

"I know I was wrong, Kagome. I was wrong. But I don't love her anymore. Your all I think about" Inuyasha said, with hurt in his eyes.

" Gee. I'm happy to be your second choice and all, really" Kagome said, bitterly "But I'm happy without you. I'm married to and in love with a great guy, who loves me, and would never cheat on me" she said, pointing to a ring on her finger.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. A single tear trailed down his face. Kagome stared at him coldly.

He turned around and was about to go back down the well. She didn't try to stop him. He wouldn't return. She was happy without him. He loved her too much to take her happiness away from her.

"Kagome, I love you" he whispered, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"I lov_ed_ you, too, Inuyasha" Kagome replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so its still a oneshot. Just…with 2 chapters! But, seriously, I couldn't leave the last one like THAT, could I? No. so, here.

Inuyasha went to sleep in a random field. He didn't worry about enemies killing him anymore. He didn't value his life that much. He was in constant misery, missing Kagome. Now more than ever.

He awoke the next morning, and looked to his side. He saw Kagome there! Then he saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara there, too!

It had been a dream. Kagome hadn't left him. The dream had felt so real, though. He wanted to kiss Kagome. He wanted to dance with joy.

About twenty minutes later, the rest of the gang woke up.

"Are we moving on?" Inuyasha asked after they'd had breakfast.

"No. Some of the villagers said there's been a demon nearby, attacking the village. We should stay a few more nights, incase it attacks again" Miroku answered "Could you and Kagome go get some more food from the village?"

"Ok" Inuyasha said, without his usual pointless arguing. Kagome nodded.

They walked into the village, while Kagome explained what Miroku had told her the demon looked like, incase they saw it.

They saw a man selling cheap food on the corner. While they were buying it, the man started talking about local gossip.

"The demon that was attacking has been slayed!" he exclaimed.

"How?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"A priestess who went by the name of Kikyo slayed it with a single arrow!" he explained "I believe she is currently in the village just south of ours'".

Kagome sighed, as they started walking back to Miroku and Sango.

"Go, Inuyasha" she said, sadly "Go and find her".

Inuyasha remembered his dream. He remembered the unbearable misery of life without Kagome. It hadn't been a dream, it had been a sign. He couldn't have Kagome _and_ Kikyo. He couldn't stay in the same love triangle. It wasn't fair to either of them. Especially Kagome. He had to choose. Who was more important?

"I'm not going to find her" he told her.

"Really?" she said hopefully, yet doubtfully.

"I don't need her. I need _you_" he told her. She looked at him for a minute. Kagome looked at him with a wide smile on her face. He smiled back.

He suddenly pulled her into a long kiss.

"I love you, Kagome" he told her, pulling out.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha" she replied. And Inuyasha smiled widely. He didn't smirk. He _smiled_. And then he laughed out of happiness. He didn't chuckle, or snort. He _laughed._

Let's recall the episode where they thought Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over Kagome.

_Kagome: I want to see him smile. I want to see him laugh. I want him to be happy. Even if that means sacrificing my feelings over his. _

And Kagome got her wish. But, she didn't have to sacrifice anymore.

Originally, I was going to leave it at the last chapter when I thought happy endings were too cliché. But, I think in Kagome and Inuyasha's case, there has to be a happy ending. Yours semi-truly,

hippy-chicky.


End file.
